


Crazy in love

by Junebug_979



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Asexual Character, Bow and Glimmer mentioned once, Catra gives her the hug, Coming Out, F/F, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug_979/pseuds/Junebug_979
Summary: When Adora comes out to Catra as asexual, they have a loving conversation, then hug it out.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Crazy in love

Adora didn't have a sexual need. She just didn't get aroused, at all. Ever. The act itself didn't gross her out or anything.

She just didn't feel the need to do it herself.

So when she and Catra were in their room cuddling and having a relaxing moment together away from everyone else, Catra started to trail kisses down her jaw. She put her hand on Catra's shoulder and gently pushed her away.

"Babe…" Adora started, voice hesitant.

"Yeah, 'Dora?" Catra murmured, voice gentle.

"Fuck, this is hard to say, but here goes nothing... I don't want to have sex." Adora mumbled.

"Oh." Catra's multicolored eyes were deep in thought.

"Now you hate me, don't you." Adora was backing up desperately, trying to get away.

That snapped Catra from her thoughts. "Adora! You know I could _never_ hate you!" She grabbed both of Adora's hands and kissed the back of her knuckles.

Adora finally looked up, startled out of her self loathing. "Really?" Her eyes looked hopefull.

"Yes, you idiot! You should know that by now, after all we've been through." She brought her lips to Adora's and gave a soft, gentle peck.

Adora breathed a sigh of relief. She had tears in her eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I just don't want to have sex. _Ever."_

" _Nothing_ is wrong with you! And I don't need to have sex to be with you, 'Dora. I'm still as crazy in love with you as I've always been, _nothing_ is ever going to change that, alright?"

"I'm in love with you, too." She gave a wide smile, despite the tears lingering in her eyes.

"Good, because this conversation would have been _really_ awkward if you weren't." She gave Adora a teasing smile.

"Shut _up."_ She gave Catra's shoulder a shove. 

They wrestled for a few minutes before Catra pinned Adora's wrists to the pillow. "I win!" She cackled like a maniac, rolled onto her back and started kicking her feet in the air.

Adora looked on fondly and heaved a big sigh of relief, what she wouldn't do without her.

When Catra finally calmed down enough she wiped her eyes of the laughter tears. "We're good, right?"

"Yeah, baby." Adora nodded. And placed a firm kiss on Catra's lips.

She leaned foward and wrapped her arms around Catra and nuzzled her nose in her neck. Catra put her hand at the small of Adora's back, gently rubbing in small circles. Tail curling around them both.

They stayed like that for the next few minuets, just basking the warmth of the hug.

"I love you, Catra." 

Catra leaned in and placed her lips on the blonds.

All her life she never thought she would have this, someone to love and who would love her too. Friends in Bow and Glimmer and all the other princesses as well. But mostly this lovable idiot in her arms right now. 

"I love you, too, Adora." Catra mumbled against her girlfriend's neck.

Then the screen faded to black and the credits rolled.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think anyone has written Ace!Adora yet, so I thought I would give it a try. Leave a comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
